1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, printed circuit boards (PCBs) are manufactured by patterning one or both sides of a substrate, composed of various thermosetting resins, using copper foil, and disposing and fixing ICs or electronic parts on the substrate to form an electric circuit and then coating the substrate with an insulator.
Recently, with the advance of the electronics industry, electronic parts are increasingly required to be highly functionalized, light, thin, short and small. Thus, printed circuit boards loaded with such electronic parts are also required to be highly densified and thin.
In particular, in order to keep up with the thinning of printed circuit boards, a coreless substrate which can decrease the thickness by removing a core and can shorten signal processing time is attracting considerable attention. However, a coreless substrate needs a carrier serving as a support during a process because it does not have a core.
Conventional methods of manufacturing a printed circuit board using a carrier are problematic as follows. First, the size of a substrate is changed as the substrate is cut because both edges of a printed circuit board are cut by a routing process during the procedure of separating a carrier from the substrate. Second, owing to the change in the size of the substrate, when solder resist is applied to the substrate, only thermosetting solder resist can be used because the application of the solder resist must be performed before the size of the substrate is changed. Third, in the process of manufacturing a coreless printed circuit board using a carrier, a laminating process is conducted in one side of a substrate, and thus the printed circuit board warps. Fourth, in the procedure of separating a carrier from a substrate, the carrier cannot be easily separated therefrom because of an adhesive. Fifth, the cost for forming laser holes for interlayer connections increases, and it is structurally limited to radiate heat.